5 Ways to Fire Her Heart
by FieryFafar
Summary: lil kawaii shorts of fws for my kawaii friend c:


_1. Give homemade chocolates._

"Here you go, milady!" N happily presented to White his homemade chocolate; shaped into a heart and size bigger than his palms combined. The delicious gift obviously surprised White. She gawked at the tall boy, wide eyes blinking at the thought that he had actually made something without burning the whole house down.

"Why…thank you, N." Finally, she replied with such surprise bashfulness. With her teeth lightly biting her lower lip, White happily stretched her hands to reach her succulent treat.

Sadly, as N let go of the chocolate, it slipped through White's hands.

And, instead of it creating a pool of mushy splatter on the floor, it crashed like a boulder and created a gaping hole.

The food finally landed inside the basement with a loud bang. Both teens were stunned to the bone. White especially, was bewildered beyond words. She couldn't blink, neither could she peep a squeak. Her eyes were glued to the big hole between their feet, obviously stunned that a pastry could even bring such destruction.

Silence was all that echoed around them. Until finally, a loud – almost too cheerful – bark boomed from the basement. 'Oh look Lillil! I found a big chocolate fossil!'

_2. Give flowers._

"White! Look! I have bestowed you a bouquet of beautiful flowers!"

Upon hearing N's voice, White turned around.

And when she did, she almost lost her balance and screamed in utter shock.

Because right before her very eyes was a very huge tree.

The tree was being held by Zekrom, whose face was hidden behind the giant, thick wood. It had many beautiful flowers; red, blue, yellow, and green. All were neatly arranged on each bark, creating such a stunning, colourful view for people and Pokémon to see.

It not for the fact that White felt like her heart was about to burst out of bewilderment, she would enjoy the view.

A few seconds later, she realized N was standing in front of her. He gave a huge smile, yet eyes flashing a glow of concern. "White, are you well?" he asked gently, one hand outstretched to lift her back to her feet.

Oh if only N could realize what he had done. If there was a flower-giving contest, he would definitely win by default.

_3. Write a story about how you met, fall in love, etc._

"N…what is this?" White questioned incredulously as she gawked at the book – which was literally the same height as her. It positioned right in front of her, with N standing on the other side.

The boy gave a bashful smile, heat rushing to his rosy cheeks. "I have made a journal of our meetings. It consists of how you are I were born, how we met, when we met, the formula of our fated compatibility, and the exact timing of every single thing that we did." His hands cupped behind his back. He gave a little hop with the balls of his feet, anticipating the excitement from the petite brunette herself.

Unfortunately, all White gave was a big, wide, gaping mouth. "You…wrote all this?!"

Quite hurt at her tone and reaction, he pulled a pout. "Yes. I gave it my all for each page. Lillil said inscribing an event of us will prove one's love. So here it is." Back to his joyous state, N chuckled lightly and clapped once.

As for White, she continued being frozen in stupor. Finally, she shook her head back to reality. The girl was at lost for any single, sane reaction. Pursing her lips tightly, she moved one shaking hand toward the book and opened the hard cover.

It shouldn't surprise White that the acknowledgement was already 20 pages long.

_4. Learn to say sweet things in foreign languages._

"White, vous êtes si belle." N spoke romantically, lips forming a soft smile.

And as for White, "What?"

"Tú eres la luz de mi vida." N continued speaking in languages that she couldn't decipher, blowing a faint chuckle of bashfulness of his words.

"N wait what?" Her face flashed the most dumbfounded look she could ever muster. It was bad enough she couldn't understand Pokémon, but now N was talking to her in words that could actually shoot her brain down.

And when she thought N had had enough, "それはあなたのためではなかった場合、私は私自身の歪んだ幻想で失われます。"

"N WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!"

_5. But the most important of them all, love each other._

Their palms connected. Their fingers intertwined. Their touches brought warm sparks to their body. He faced her. She faced him. A smile curved a structure of such beauty and honesty. A giggle bounced an echo of such adoration and sincerity.

Her hand cupped his, fingers brushing one another like feathery velvet.

He slowly pulled her closer, his arms wrapping around her petite waist. His skin shuddered from the feel of her bare flesh. Though they had been together for quite a long time, he still felt breathlessly awkward every time his body was close to hers. He gave a single gulp, eyes closed and nose inhaling the hypnotizing scent that was her.

She burst a meek, tiny giggle. Her hands were pressed against his chest, feeling his heart that beat for her. She laid her forehead on his bare torso, eyes closed and nose exhaling a long breath of silent relief. His heart beat faster, she heard. His breathing grew heavier, she felt. Heat rushed to her cheeks, giving a radiant glow to the face that was beauty in his eyes.

He gingerly kissed the top of her head, lingering for a few minutes to cherish the priceless moment. A chuckle stifled in his throat as memory of their teenage selves served his mind. Oh how ironic it was for his old self to see him right now. Oh how baffling it would be if her old self realized that the boy she once sought as an enemy was now the man that she deemed dear.

He learned how to accept and believe. He learned how to see the perspective of her grey world. He learned how to break out of his shell and witness the world that was meant to be.

N learned how to love. No equations needed.

_**END.**_

**0-0-0**

**a kawaii present for my kawaii friend ruba coz her otp is perfect like her *hAPPY TEARS***


End file.
